Where We Begin Again
by JaiSpade
Summary: A few missing scenes that reflect Leo and Piper's love toward each other. Pieces of their relationship from season 2 that was overlooked in my opinion. Give it a try.


**Hey, guys! New one-shot here. I've been watching season two recently and I've been inspired. These few choice scenes take place from **_**'Murphy's Luck' **_**all the way to **_**'Ex Libris'. **_**I thought I'd do some missing scenes that could have possibly been in these episodes. So, sit back and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Charmed or these so would have been in the episodes.**

* * *

><p><strong>))) Murphy's Luck (((<strong>

They were sitting in one of the private booths at P3. Leo was helping Piper with inventory. At the current moment, he was concentrating on the income from last night, making sure the numbers he was looking at were right. Piper, on the other hand, was too distracted to concentrate. Every time she tried to focus on ordering new shipments, her eyes would drift back to the man in front of her. Finally, she had confessed her heart to him. The smile on his face could have brightened the entire city. You'd think she gave him a million bucks the way he looked. Then, he kissed her. God, that kiss. She missed the sweet taste of his lips. She wished he would kiss her again.

But then, that couldn't happen. Not yet, anyway. She still needed to talk to Dan. It was morally right to break up with him first before she did anything with Leo. However, that didn't mean she liked it. Leo was sitting there, looking so delicious and Piper wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss him; kiss him deep and slow, the way she loved his kisses. Then maybe run her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. His hands would linger around her waist, caressing her gently, yet roughly at the same time. Piper bit her lip. Oh, how she wanted him.

"Piper?"

She snapped out of her trance. "Huh?"

"I asked if you ordered more liquor from Jack Daniels. That was the most sold liquor."

"Oh, uh, no. I didn't order yet," she said, looking at the computer screen.

"What have you been doing the past hour and a half?" he chuckled.

Piper smiled, blushing slightly. "Nothing."

"Aha!" He waved a finger at her. "There's your problem. You expect me to do all the work?"

"Well, I am the boss. I can just make you do it," she smirked.

"Oh, I see. Playing the 'boss' card," Leo said, crossing his arms over his chest, a playful smile on his lips. "What if I refuse?"

"Defying the boss results in a little punishment," she answered.

"And what kind of punishment would I receive?"

"I guess I will have to resort to spanking," Piper teased with a laugh.

Leo, who was already sitting close enough to touch, scooted a little closer, their knees momentarily brushing against each other. "If you're going to spank me, at least let me do something bad first." And with that, he kissed her.

He knew it was not a good idea, but he just couldn't help himself. Piper finally told him she loved him and he was so close to having her. Piper's hand flew to his face, grabbing him and pulling him into her. She pushed apart his lips and met his tongue with hers. A moan escaped her lips.

"Mmm, Piper," Leo tried to speak, but she continued kissing him. He was about to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. Wanting to be as close to him as possible, she climbed onto his lap.

"Piper, wait," Leo pulled away. He looked at her; her lips were swollen from the kiss, her eyes were dark with desire as she stared at his mouth, and she was so close. This was the closest she let him be near her in months. Overwhelming joy erupted inside him to have her back in his arms, but this wasn't right.

"We can't be doing this," he breathed, no matter how much he wanted to.

Piper sighed. "I know," Her eyes drifted down, looking at the few inches of space between them. It felt so right. She never felt this good being this close to Dan. She didn't want to be any further from Leo. She took his hands, which were cautiously placed on her thighs, and moved them to her waist. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "But, I don't care. It's going to happen anyway."

"What about Dan?" He couldn't help but ask. Although he hated Dan for stealing Piper from him, Leo didn't want to hurt him.

"I feel terrible about that, but I just can't deny you anymore. I've tried not to think of you, but I couldn't. Even when I was with Dan, I was thinking of you, constantly comparing the two of you. I know I shouldn't have done that, but it was involuntary. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you no matter what. You're my soul mate, Leo, and I don't want to be without you."

He smiled brightly. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say all that."

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied immediately. He pulled her head to his and kissed her softly. "But we can't do this. Not until you talk to Dan. Believe me, I want to. But, like you said, it's not fair to him."

Piper nodded slowly. "You're right. I just couldn't resist you." She smiled and ran a finger over his lips.

"The feeling's mutual," Leo smiled.

She sighed. "One week. And we'll finally be together."

"I can't wait," he said.

(((o)))

It was night again. The day had been an exhausting one. Prue had been targeted by a darklighter who preyed on people's thoughts and fears. He had almost made her jump off of a bridge. Piper and Phoebe were frantic and worried. But just like they always did, the Charmed Ones defeated the latest evil and saved Prue and every other innocent in the future. However, they couldn't do it without Leo, who had just gotten his wings back.

This brought us to the current moment. Leo had showed up on Piper's doorstep with a somewhat apologetic smile, as if he was sorry he got his wings back. On some level, he was. He wasn't sure if Piper would want him if he was a whitelighter.

"Whitelighter or not, we can find a way to make this work. Someway, somehow," Piper smiled, making Leo's heart soar.

"I'm gonna hold you to it," he replied.

"You do that."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His arms wove around her back as he pulled her into him, relishing in the feel of her cheek against his neck and her arms around his body. He sighed. He never wanted to let go of her.

"My sisters and I were going to have some dinner now. Do you, maybe…want to stay?" Piper asked unsurely, loosening her grip on him.

"Sure. I'm always hungry for your cooking," he smiled.

She laughed a little before taking his hand and leading him into the living room, where Prue and Phoebe were shamelessly eavesdropping.

"Alright, let's eat," Prue chirped. "Oh, and Leo, the sink in the upstairs bathroom needs to be fixed. Since you're back around, I figured you could go back to being our heavenly handyman again."

Leo laughed. "Sure, I'll fix it after dinner. I know my toolbox is still in the attic."

"Good. So, since you'll be shacking up with Piper, do we need to pay you in full?" Phoebe asked, making Leo and Prue laugh and causing Piper to blush.

* * *

><p><strong>))) How to Make a Quilt Out of Americans (((<strong>

Piper sat in the private booth at P3, her eyes a downcast as the people in the club listened to the Donna's play. She just couldn't watch as Dan left, his head hanging low. Breaking up with him was probably one of the hardest things she ever had to do since he had been so good to her. But she just couldn't continue to lie anymore. It wasn't fair to him to go on like she was in love with him when it was so blatantly clear to everyone that her heart belonged to Leo.

Piper sighed. There was no point in staying at the club any longer, so she decided to go home. On the drive there, her mind started to wander. Where was Leo? Would he show up if she called him? What was he doing right now? All these questions hounded her mind until she pulled up into the driveway.

She opened the door and found that she was the only home. Perfect time to be with Leo. She placed her purse and keys on the table in the foyer and looked around.

"Leo," she called out quietly.

A few moments later, blue orbs filled the room. Once they stopped swirling, they formed Leo. A smile was on his face and Piper couldn't stop the smile on her own face or the butterflies in her stomach.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," she murmured back. "Were you busy?"

"No, I was actually waiting for your call," he said.

"Oh," she moved over to him. "So, umm, Dan and I are…we're over."

His face brightened instantly. "Oh, uh, that's…that's great. I mean, not for him, but, you know, for us."

Piper giggled at his excitement. She slowly raised her hands to his face. "Yeah, it's great for us."

Leo gently cupped her neck in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. She met him halfway and captured his lips in a simple, yet mind-boggling kiss. He was about to pull away when she pulled him back, hungry for more of him.

"Sorry," she smiled. "I just missed that."

"Don't be sorry." He kissed her again. "I fully enjoy it."

"I bet you do," she giggled. She took his hand and led him to the couch in the den. They both sat down and she snuggled down into his side. Leo wrapped an arm around her and held her close, placing a kiss to her head. "Do you think I'm wrong for doing what I did?"

"I know that if I was in Dan's place, I'd feel pretty awful. But if he really loved you, he'd understand why you did what you did. I understood when it was me." Leo gave her a comforting squeeze.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She shifted a bit closer to him. "But that must have been different. You knew we'd end up together again."

"That didn't mean it hurt any less to see you with him. Dan needs to accept the fact that you don't feel the same way he does."

Piper sighed. "I wish I didn't feel so awful about it, though."

"If there's anything I can do to help, I'm here," he offered.

She looked up at him, a playful grin on her face. "Funny you should say that."

He smiled and, taking the hint, kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>))) Chick Flick (((<strong>

The demon of Illusion had just transported Bloody Mary out of the movie screen and Piper pushed Leo to run. They exited the theatre and hid in a small, but secluded part of the hallway. Bloody Mary ran straight past them. Piper let out a quiet sigh of relief and looked up at Leo. Even now, as she was fearing for her life, she thought he looked so damn good to kiss. So she kissed him, quickly but thoroughly.

"I'd say this is a pretty good date so far," she smiled at him.

He chuckled. "I'm going to stay here and see if I can calm these people down. You get to your sisters and warn them."

"Okay." She gave him another swift kiss and ran out the door.

Leo watched her go. "That woman," he mumbled under his breath.

(((o)))

Phoebe had just run upstairs, the movie in her hands. Prue, Piper, and Leo watched as she went, smiling at her childishness.

"Should we worry?" Piper asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Uh, no. I think she's just saying goodbye," Prue responded, unsure herself. Then, she turned back to Piper and Leo. "Anyway, I'm going to clean up the basement. I didn't really get to it since I was too busy being chased by horror films."

The couple snickered as they watched her leave. Piper looked down at the box Dan had just given her. The smile left her face. She picked up the box and set it on her lap.

"What's that?" Leo asked quietly.

"It's some stuff I left over at Dan's place," she answered.

She started going through the box. She found her journal, the one she used to write down her thoughts and feelings. She had forgotten it at Dan's a few weeks ago and had no idea where it went. She silently prayed Dan didn't read it because there was stuff about Leo in there that she didn't want him to see. Other than the journal, she found one of her hairbrushes, a few of her hairclips, her mascara, her lipstick, and oddly enough, the necklace he had given her.

She pulled it out of the box. "I thought he would've taken this back."

Leo just sat there, watching her. "Maybe he just wanted you to have it to remember him by."

Piper looked at him. "Wouldn't that be weird for you?"

"I'll admit I'd be a little jealous to see you wear it, but it's your choice. I mean, I can't tell you not to wear it just because it came from him."

She looked back at the necklace. "Well, I'll keep it, but I won't wear it. That seems kind of wrong."

He smiled. "It's your choice."

"Oh, please. You know you're happy about it. Just admit it."

"There's nothing to admit. It doesn't matter what I think," he tried to convince her, but the smile gave it away.

"It's not good to be in denial, Leo," she teased, placing the box back on the floor.

"I am _not _in denial," he laughed.

"Okay, sure," Piper rolled her eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He grabbed her around the waist.

"So what if I did?" She giggled when he started tickling her. "Leo, don't! Stop it! Leo!"

He laughed as he continued to torture her, pulling her back until she was lying on the couch and he was hovering over her. "Say you're sorry."

"I…can't…breathe!" she gasped through her laughter.

He stopped tickling her, his hands on her waist. "Say it."

"Or what?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Or suffer the consequences," he replied. His hands were already moving over her stomach.

"Well, I could always freeze you and run," she smirked.

Leo quickly grabbed her wrists, pinning them by her head. He leaned down so their lips were just inches apart. "Don't even think about it." He placed his lips on hers.

She moved her mouth against his, wriggling her hands out of his grasp. She wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him down on her. He slid his hands under her head to cradle it as the kiss deepened, their tongues swirling together.

She pulled away. "You know, since we didn't really have a date, how about we make up for it?"

He smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"I could kick my sisters out of the manor Wednesday night and we'd have the whole house to ourselves," she suggested with a seductive smile.

"Sounds good to me." He leaned down and captured her lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>))) Ex Libris (((<strong>

Leo just orbed in. Piper's face lit up like the Fourth of July.

"Okay. Bye bye," Piper looked at her sister.

Prue looked back at her. "Oh, oh! Okay, I'll be going. I'll be downstairs all night long and you won't have to worry about me." She gave Piper a hug. "So, no sex without safe sex."

"Thanks," Piper said dryly, with a brief roll of her eyes. "Oh, by the way. One the kitchen counter, there's a birthday card for Dad if you wanna sign it."

"Umm, I don't. Night Leo," Prue smiled knowingly before bouncing out of the room.

"Goodnight!" Leo smiled brightly.

"That's weird. I wonder why she doesn't want to sign the-" Piper didn't finish as Leo came up to her.

"Hi," he said. He lifted her chin up and kissed her sweetly. When he tried to pull away, she wouldn't let him. Finally, when they broke apart, he smiled down at her. "Wanna sit down?"

"Uh, why don't we go upstairs since she's downstairs," Piper suggested with a smile.

She tried to walk past him when he stopped her. "Uh, I think I know a faster way." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You do?" she giggled, hugging him as they disappeared in orbs.

They reappeared in her bedroom. He let go of her waist, only to grab her hand, and led her to the bed. She sat down and pulled him to sit. She sat facing him, her knee brushing his thigh. She held his hand in her lap.

"I'm glad you could make it," she said quietly. "I know you're busy and all."

"I make time for you," he smiled, brushing her cheek with his hand.

The little smile on her face grew wider as she leaned in to kiss him. She was always swept away by his kisses. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck as the kiss deepened and she shifted closer to him, grabbing onto the lapels of his jacket. She lifted herself up and swung a leg over his lap, straddling him.

"I love you," she mumbled into the kiss as she pulled his jacket off.

He pulled away for a second to look into her eyes. "I love you, too."

She grinned and kissed him again, pushing him down onto the mattress. His hand trailed down her back, reaching the tie on her blouse and pulling it loose. She shivered when his skin made contact with hers. She threw his jacket to the foot of the bed and slipped her hands into his sweater. Leo's tongue swirled around with hers in her mouth as he gradually pulled her out of her blouse. Piper sat up on top of him and yanked his sweater over his head. She leaned down and he pressed her against his body, moaning at the feel of her bare chest against his. She giggled and kissed him passionately. He rolled them over so that he was on top.

He looked down at her flushed face. "I must be dreaming."

"You're not," she whispered, her fingers threading through his hair. "But you're my dream."

He kissed her slowly, reveling in the taste of her, the feel of her. He took things slow, wanting to etch the moment into his mind. She was his, and no one else's. He finally had her again, and it was better than any of his wildest dreams.

Hours later, when they'd reached their highs and were coming back down, Piper snuggled into him. Their legs tangled together, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. Her arms looped around his back and she kissed his chest.

"This is better than anything I've ever experienced in my life," she sighed with content.

"Yeah, it is," he kissed her head. "I never want to let go of it."

"Me, neither." She tightened her hold on him.

(((o)))

The Goo Goo Dolls had rocked P3 until the early hours of the morning. After Piper closed up the club, her sisters and Leo stayed to help clean up a little before they headed home.

"I think the drummer was pretty cute," Phoebe said, throwing empty beer bottles and cups into a large garbage bag.

"No, the bass player. Definitely," Prue commented, picking up her own share of trash.

"No, the drummer had that certain look," Phoebe replied. "Like, I'll bang on these drums now and I'll bang on you later."

Prue snorted and threw some napkins into the trash bag. "I'm sure his eyes were on you the whole time."

"That's what I'm saying!" Phoebe smiled. "Hey, Piper. You should get them to play next week."

When no response was heard, Phoebe looked over at the bar, where Piper was supposed to be wiping it down. However, she saw her standing behind the bar staring at Leo, who was standing in front of her. Piper was leaning against the counter and Leo was talking to her quietly. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey! Lovebirds!" Phoebe shouted. "Save that for later."

They looked her way and smiled. Piper went back to cleaning up the counter and Leo went behind the bar. He grabbed her ass and she yelped. Prue and Phoebe looked at her and she smiled in embarrassment. Leo simply walked away, pretending like nothing happened.

"Uh, you guys," Piper said. "You could go home. I'll clean up tomorrow."

"You sure?" Prue asked.

"Yeah, just take the car. Leo will orb me home," Piper answered.

"Okay, we'll see you later," Phoebe said.

They left and when Piper heard the door close, she turned to Leo, who was on the other side of the bar. "You are such a troublemaker."

"Who? Me?" Leo smiled innocently.

"Yes, you." She walked over to him. "You're trying to get me worked up so I would forgive you."

"Come on, Piper. I'm not _that_ evil," he smiled.

"Mmm-hmm." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You may be fooling everyone else, but I know you're not _really _an angel."

Leo's arms encircled her waist. "I'm not? Then what am I?"

"You're a sinner. Breaking the rules for your charge, torturing her with your devilishly good looks, turning her world upside down. I'm surprised you've got everyone still believing you're an angel."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," he smirked, pulling closer to him. "Since I've crossed over to the dark side, I think I'll take what I want without worrying about the consequences."

He pulled her head to his in a powerful kiss, one that made her moan slightly. His tongue traced her bottom lip and she granted him access without hesitation. She pushed her body against his, her hips grinding against his in the process. He groaned and slipped his hands to her backside. Suddenly, she pulled away, crossing the floor to the other side of the bar, acting like nothing happened.

"Now look who's being evil," he breathed.

Piper laughed. "You've still got some way to go before I forgive you."

He smiled and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "I know it was wrong of me to hide Lillian from you. I just wasn't sure how you'd feel about it."

"Leo, like I told you, you can't keep things from me because you think it might hurt. I'm your girlfriend and you should be able to trust me with stuff like that." She turned around in his arms.

"I do trust you. I promise, from this point forward, I will be nothing but honest about everything." He held his right hand up like he was swearing under oath in a courtroom.

She smiled. "Good, because this is where we begin again. No lies, no secrets, nothing but the truth."

"My love for you is nothing but the truth," he said, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"I love you," she smiled, her arms looping around his back.

"I love you, too." And with that, he kissed her fervently.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. Some missing scenes I would have put in the show. It was just some random fluff that I thought fit. Give me your opinion in your review. So hit that button! You know you want to. Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
